The Hirnell Twins
by Magic-and-Anxiety
Summary: " as far back as this story goes, the Hirnell twins had always been each other's half. they're screwed up, yes, but they're special, too . " - In which two teenagers capable of using strong magic end up in the hands of the Fairy Tail Guild, inevitably bringing their problems with them. [DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my original characters, plotlines, and ideas.]


_As far back as this story goes, the Hirnell twins had always been each other's half._

 _If one of them went away, the other would feel numb and empty, and nothing would motivate them; yet those feelings would vanish the second they were together again. They looked and acted so different despite being twins, but that feeling brought them together. It was some kind of connection, like a thread linking them in the most beautiful and sophisticated way possible, and it was strange... but it was alluring, nevertheless. There was something about the both of them that had been different ever since they were little, and they didn't even have to make a promise to know that they would be each other's half until the end of time._

 _The twins… they're screwed up._

 _They deserve more than what they've got. They don't have anyone except each other._

" _I've never seen such a complex set such as Zariah and Uriah-Chase."_

 _They're screwed up, yes, but they're special, too._

xxx

 _The train was late._

She was left shivering on the platform with ten minutes of numbing silence, aside from the gentle clunk of a lipstick-stained lid as a woman's Earl Grey lands in the bin with the flick of her wrist. She looked beautiful with her long, soft curls and taupe boots, and the young girl standing at least ten feet away from her couldn't help but pick at her hair. She probably looked like an awful mess… but then again, she had been traveling for a while and still had quite a bit to travel.

The raucous, metallic shriek heralded the arrival of the decrepit carriage, standing in defiance of its condition (all corroded iron and tacky upholstery), and the doors reluctantly eased open with the force of a stocky station guard. There was only one advantage of waking up at five thirty in the morning from the cacophonous chorus of squabbling birds: she was endowed with the generous elbow room and a guaranteed window seat all to herself. Settling into her self-entitled throne, she unraveled a cream cheese bagel that had been humble in its crumpled paper bag. The train took a plunge, inching forward at an excruciating pace, and it rocked back and forth, its relentless whining and groaning comparable to a resident of a place with shitty plumbing.

Soon enough, the train was traveling over its tracks smoothly as the rising sunlight bounced off the metal, although everything on the inside was dark and nearly empty. The young girl leaned against the window with her back, her feet stretched out in front of her on the seat while her very little luggage took up half of the floor space between the two pairs of seats, and after she had finished eating, she crossed her arms over her chest and let her eyes come to a close. Every time the train would bounce or jerk, even the slightest bit, a tinkling sound echoed through the empty car. It was caused by the staff leaning against the window, bronze keys dangling from its large ring, and the girls breathing leveled out as she slowly fell asleep.

The next thing she knew was that the conductor had hit the brakes, causing the train to stop suddenly, and she found that it was already mid-day. Upon hearing that the next stop was the one she had to get off at, she scrambled to throw her backpack over her shoulders and grab her staff, rushing to the nearest exit in order to get off the train before it decided to speed off. Too much time had already been spent, so she couldn't let _any_ of it be wasted. Feeling the cool metal of her staff seemed to calm her rising nerves as soon as she got off of the trani, and she took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. She was always nervous in new places, especially when she knew that she would be meeting new people, but she began to walk forward with a determined expression nonetheless.

New town, new people, new help… and a new start, hopefully.

 _This should be interesting._

xxx

 **Hello guys!**

 **It's a prologue, so it's short and just pretty much setting up the story and all.**

 **Prepare for a new story, hehe~**


End file.
